The Oniichan files
by cm2
Summary: plenty of fics have something about touya protecting Sakura, but not a lot of them focus on this really ultimately sweet protectiveness...come in and read what's made Touya the way he is ^_^ review plz.
1. Default Chapter

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ccs so don't sue me.  
  
  
a/n: i hope you like it....it's bad of me to start another story, but ....bleh...don't forget to be a good reader and review ;p   
  
  
  
  
  
**

The Onii-chan files: How it began

**   
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day outside. Four year old Touya woke up lazily from a nap and looked longinly outside. Outside was where he really wanted to be, but his mother (who had mysteriously been getting fatter for a while) had gone away and he was with a baby-sitter. All of a sudden, his father waltzed in, picked him up and twirled him around. "Otou-san!" he yelled and gave his father a bear hug.  
  
"I hope he wasn't too much trouble Kyou," Fujitaka said to the sitter while paying him.  
  
"Oh, not at all Kinomoto Sensei. Girl or boy?" the student asked.  
  
"Girl. I'm taking Touya to see them right now."  
  
Touya followed the conversation with a confused look on his face. Who was "them"? Why did Kyou-chan say "Girl or boy?" As his fater loaded him into the car, Touya bounced in anticipation. There was obviously a surprise waiting for him where ever they were going. He liked surprises. Touya barely even noticed that they ended up at the hospital.  
  
Waltzing into the room where his mother was, he grasped the railing on the bed and tried to lift himself up to see what his mother was holding. Fujitaka came up behind him and lifted his onto the bed. Nadeshiko scooted over on the narrow hospital bed to make room for her son and held out the thing in her arms for him to see.  
  
"Ewwww, what is that?" Touya pointed at the pink monkey squirming slightly in the blankets. He poked at the pink monkey.  
  
"That's your little sister, Sakura," Nadeshiko gently told him.  
  
Touya wiggled a little imatiently and though over the term "little sister." "Do we have to keep her?" was his conclusion.  
  
Fujitaka chuckled while Nadeshiko pretended to look horrified. "Touya. You have to take care of chibi Sakura-chan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's your sister."  
  
Touya threw his arms around his mother's neck and buried his face in her shoulder. "I'll take care of her. For you, Okaa-san."  
  
For the next few months, Touya was a spectator. Chibi Sakura-chan was taking away his attention, but that was ok, because Chibi Sakura-chan liked him the best. When ever he peeked into her crib, she'd know and open her eyes and reach out her tiny little hands for him. When she started to crawl, she always looked for him. When she discovered running, she would run to him too.  
  
Touya and his mother would play with Sakura a lot. Nadeshiko was always videotaping the two of them together. "Okaa-san. Sakura-chan's talking again!" he yelled one day, pulling his mother to the play pen.  
  
"'neko, 'neko, 'neko, 'neko..." she muttered to herself as she played with a cat doll.  
  
His mother laughed to herself and swept Sakura out of the play pen. "Koneko!" Sakura shouted and kissed her mother, but reached out for Touya.  
  
"Koneko!" she shouted again and gave Touya a big wet kiss.  
  
Touya grimaced. "Are you sure I can't sell her?"  
  
"Yes, Touya, I'm sure you can't sell Chibi Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko replied, rubbing cheeks with her daughter.  
  
When Sakura could talk, Touya told her about the ghosts he saw. "Look, Sakura. There's a man with a hole in him," he'd whisper.  
  
"Onii-chan..." she'd whisper, clutching at Touya's pants.   
  
"Don't worry though. He can't hurt you."  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
  
"Really Sakura. He can't do anything to you. He's dead already."  
  
"_Onii-chan_..." she tugged at his pants and pointed down.  
  
"Uh-oh. Otou-san. Okaa-san!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's the matter?" both his parents found them at the same time.   
  
"Sakura-chan went pee in her pants...again."  
  
"'nii-chan scared me!" she growled as she was being carried off to get changed.  
  
Fujitaka laughed. "Ok, Sakura-chan. We know. Touya scared you. Just-" he gulped down some laughter. "Just try to keep it until you can get to the bathroom next time ok sweetie?"  
  
Meanwhile, Nadeshiko looked thoughtful. She was supposed to be reprimanding her son, but there was clearly something else on her mind. "Touya. Be careful what you tell Sakura ok? Don't stop telling her about the ghosts though, just be careful what you tell her," she said gently and wandered off to whatever she had been doing.  
  
"Don't stop telling her about the ghosts?" he repeated to himself after his mother had left.  
  
Barely half a year later, they were all in the hospital again. This time though, Touya had no squirming sense of anticipation. Instead, a dreadful cloud of forboding hung over him. Sakura watched fearfully as her brother scowled at everyone except her father and her. Touya had never been like that before. And where was Mommy? Why wouldn't anyone let her see Mommy?  
  
"Otou-san!" Sakura cried when her father came to see them. "Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Your mother," his voice broke and he picked up his daughter. "Here's Mommy."  
  
Touya followed his small family into a hospital room and stared at all the tubes that had been stuck into his mother. "Sakura-chan," she called out softly. "Have you been good?"  
  
Sakura's thumb went into her mouth. "Yeth." Fujitaka pulled it out gently. "I've been good Mommy. When are you coming home?"  
  
"Soon, Sakura-chan, soon."  
  
"Okaa-san," Touya started. "Okaa-san."  
  
"Touya..." One look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Touya tiptoed over to the bed.  
  
"Ne, Okaa-san. I'll take care of Sakura."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled wryly. "I know you will. Don't worry about me. I'll visit."  
  
Touya's eyes widened. His mother believe that he could see ghosts. She was counting on it. "I'll tell Sakura when you do. I really will." Nadeshiko patted his head and he threw his arms around her neck. "I'll help Dad take such good care of her. I will."  
  
"Touya, take Sakura outside for a minute. There's something I have to tell your father."  
  
He nodded and held Sakura's hand tightly.  
  
That night, a little figue tiptoed into his room. "Where's Mommy, 'ni-chan? I want Mommy."  
  
"Mommy....'kaa-san isn't feeling so good. She's going to sleep."  
  
"Will she come back when she wakes up?"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Touya struggled with an answer, but his sister fell asleep before he could. He ran his hand through her hair. "I promised Okaa-san I'd watch out for you. I'm going to keep that promise."   
  
  
  



	2. how things got worse

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ccs so don't sue me.  
  
a/n: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

How things got worse

**   
  
  
  
Touya could only watch as Sakura slowly started to forget their mother. After Nadeshiko had first died, Sakura had been sick for a long time. She cried out for her mother in her sleep and often woke up in the middle of the night and dragged a blanket into Touya's room to spend the night. Gradually though, she grew out of those nightly escapades and stopped crying out for her mother. To Sakura, Nadeshiko was now just a warm memory.  
  
Touya tried for a long time to keep the memories of their mother alive in his sister, but it was difficult. True, he saw Nadeshiko many times standing watch over Sakura in her sleep or while she played. Touya noticed that Sakura seemed to be calmer when their mother's ghost was around, but that didn't mean that she knew their mother was around.  
  
Then Sakura started school. That was when Nadeshiko started visiting less and less. Touya pretended not to care too much about Sakura, but he always managed to be somewhere near where she was. One time Touya was no where near where Sakura was and she came home with dirt all over her. "Neh, Kaijuu," he called out to her one morning.  
  
"Sakura-chan is not a kaijuu!" She kicked him.  
  
"Fine. What ever. What happened at school yesterday?"  
  
"Oh..." she looked down at her toes. "There was a boy. At school. And. He was picking on me. And I ran. And I fell down."  
  
"What?!" Touya nearly screamed, furious that someone had even dared to pick on his sister. Touya brooded through breakfast and then followed Sakura part way to her school. Sakura had a lot of friends at school. That was good. They were all girls. Even better - there would be no need grow grey hair before it was absolutely necessary then. Oh, no. Wrong. There was one boy. But he seemed to be nice enough and he hung around another one of her girl friends more often.  
  
He didn't see the bully that day, but he kept watching until he finally did see the boy. Right as he started picking on Sakura, Touya tapped him on the shoulder. "o-ma-e...." he growled at the boy. The bully turned around only to stare up at at another boy twice his size who was very angry. He ran. He ran away very fast.  
  
Sakura ran to Touya in relief. "Thank's 'ni-chan" she mumbled.  
  
From then on though, Touya kept a close watch on Sakura. He couldn't stand watching her get picked on. Besides, he promised that he would take care of her.   
  
Touya didn't spend all his time watching over his sister though. His closest friend, Yukito Tsukishiro, happened to think that Touya's protectiveness was absolutely hilarious. Yukito was about this skinniest man alive on earth and he still managed to eat twice his wieght. Daily. About the same time he meet Yukito, Touya discovered that he could sense when Sakura was in trouble, but just to be safe, Touya kept an eye on Sakura and her friends.  
  
Then one day, when Sakura was in fourth grade and when he was in tenth, Touya saw a little boy pick on his little sister. But he wasn't verbal abusing her. This little boy actually had his hands on her! Physically fighting her! He jumped the fence separating him from his little sister and picked up the boy by his collar. "What do you think you're doing to my little sister?" he demanded in a menacing tone.  
  
The boy, however, wasn't fazed at all! He jumped out of Touya's hold and started to fight back. "You're one stupid brat," Touya taunted and dodged the little boy's kick. Right as they were starting to get into the fight, Yukito ran over.  
  
"Food! Do any of you want some?"  
  
Touya looked away for a moment from the boy to his sister. She had turned red the moment she saw Yuki. For a while now, Touya had suspected the she had a crush on his friend, but then he looked back at the brat. He was turning ten times redder than Sakura. And the minute Yukito spoke to him, he ran like the wind.  
  
"You should have been the one to stop him from picking on Sakura," Touya told Yuki later.  
  
"Why?" he blinked and bit into his sandwich.  
  
"Did you see the way he ran?"  
  
"Was it unusual?"  
  
Touya looked at Yukito like he was only just now seeing him. "Never mind."  
  
Li Syaoran was the brat's name, he later learned from Sakura. Unfortunately for Touya, as soon as Li Syaoran came into their lives, his performance as Sakura's protector was going steadily down hill. "Why do you hang around that Chinese gaki so much, Sakura?" he interrogated a few months after the initial incedent. Everytime Sakura went out, Touya's e.s.p. told him that his sister was in trouble. And every time he finally found where Sakura was, he's see Tomoyo, and....Li Syaoran the Gaki.  
  
"Oh, you know. School projects. This and that..." she laughed nervously and wandered off under the pretense of finding some pudding.  
  
Come to think of it, since the brat had come, she had been wanting more and more pudding. She closed the door to the fridge and bumped into Touya. "eep!"  
  
"Where are you taking that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...eh...up to my room."  
  
He nodded. Since he could never get any answers out of his sister, he resorted to watching again. Except what he saw was exactally what he didn't want to see. Over the months, he figured out that his sister had magic, different than his kind, but similar to the brat's. He noticed that Yuki wasn't who he though he was. He observed that Kaho Mizuki, his old girl friend, had magic too. And he saw the pretty pink of Li Syaoran's face whenever Sakura got close. It could have just been a crush, a simple childhood chush, except one day, Sakura came home and ignored him. Even when he called her "kaijuu" and Li Syaoran "gaki."  
  
That was when he knew that Sakura liked her "Syaoran-kun" as much has he liked her. But that wasn't the worst part.  
  
The worst part was when seven years later...   
  
  
  
  
a/n: rotton place to leave off, I know, but I want to write the next part differently (hopefully). 


	3. How things really were

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ccs so don't sue me.  
  
a/n: Gomen ne for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

How things _really_ were

**   
  
  
  
"Touya! Otou-san!" Sakura opened the door to her house. Sakura had a surprise for her family. She had gone over to Syaoran's house earlier that day. They had planned to spend the whole day together since they rarely had the chance to be with each other for even an afternoon. He had surprised her with a ring though. That was over six hours ago. She was six hours closer to getting married to the love of her life. Everything was perfect. They even had time to go for a walk after dinner. But even dreams have to end some time...or at least, put on hold.  
  
Here she was, opening the door to her house, wondering how to tell her little family about Syaoran. She had purposely come home a little late, hoping that their father would be home before she was so she could tell them immediately.  
  
"Hey kaijuu," Touya called from the kitchen. Sakura's stomach turned. She didn't exactally want to tell Touya about Syaoran proposing without her father there. She covered her left hand with her right.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Sakura took off her shoes, put on slippers and set her purse down.  
  
"Not home yet."  
  
Sakura chuckled to herself. She really didn't want Touya to find out first. "I'll be in my room." Walking up the stairs, Sakura pondered possible reactions her brother might have.   
  
**Scene A...**  
  
"Otou-san, 'nii-chan. Syaoran and I are going to get married!" she would announce and show off her left hand.  
  
"Oh Sakura! I'm so happy for you. You and Syaoran are going to live happily ever after and have dozens of children and I'll baby sit..." he would say in a falsetto voice.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto beamed at his two grown children who got along oh so well.  
  
Sakura laughed weakly. That would never happen.  
  
**Scene B...**  
  
"Otou-san, 'nii-chan. Syaoran and I are going to get married!" she would show them the ring on her left hand.  
  
"Eh? Oh. Congratulations, kaijuu. I bet your kids are all going to be kaijuus too," he would say with a grin.  
  
And of course, their father would sit and beam. His two children did turn out wonderfully.  
  
Again, Sakura laughed. That would never happen either.  
  
**Scene C...**  
  
"Otou-san, 'nii-chan. Syaoran and I are going to get married!" She would hold out her hand for them to see the proof.  
  
Touya would spit out what ever he was eating or drinking, slam his hands down on the table, and peer at Sakura's hand. "Am I drunk? Do I really see that silvery-diamondy thingy on your hand?"  
  
She would nod weakly. "WHAT?!" He would proceed to try and stalk out of the house and hunt down the gaki. Of course, he would be prevented from going anywhere by their father, who would have a semi-worried look on his face. It would be mixed with happiness for Sakura. But Touya...  
  
Sakura shuddered. Naturally, something along the lines of that would probably happen...she would just have to wait and see.  
  
She flopped down on her bed. "Syaoran," she sang his name to herself and played with the ring he had given her. It was a silver colored band with a diamond set in it. She was going to get married. Considering how long it had taken him to confess his feelings to her and how long she had taken to reply to him, it was odd that this marraige agreement had and air of well thought out spontenaity. It only seemed that way in context though.  
  
The sound of the garage opening brought Sakura out of her reverie and she bounced down the stairs. But then she ran into Touya, knocking both of them over. "Sakura, are you-....SAKURA! What is that?" He pointed at her left hand, which was currently rubbing her sore shins.  
  
She stopped, realizing what he was pointing at. "Oh. That. Well, I'm getting married."  
  
"To?" he pressed, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"...."  
  
Fujitaka walked into the hall way and saw Sakura siting on the ground, her left hand over her shin, her right hand on the ground. He saw Touya standing with his mouth open, pointing at her left hand. He thought, "my, my, here's a situation."  
  
As soon as Touya realized that his father was back, he snapped out of his "astonishment phase" and launched right into the "protest phase." "No. nO. NO!"  
  
Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "Touya, you can forbid all you want, I'm still marrying Syaoran." She got up and greeted Fujitaka.  
  
This certainly wasn't the way Mr. Kinomoto had envisioned being informed of his daughter's marraige; as soon as Sakura got up Touya followed her, muttering "no"s all the way. Fujitaka put his briefcase away and rushed over to his son and daughter. "What's going on?"  
  
"Otou-san," Sakura turned towards her father and smiled sweetly. "Look, Syaoran proposed to me today."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "That's absolutely wonderful Sakura! I've been wondering when you two would do this." He kept a wary eye on Touya. "Isn't it wonderful news Touya?"  
  
"No, it's rotten news. I can't believe she's marrying the Chinese brat!!"  
  
"Oh, he's not bad. He's perfect for Sakura, Touya."  
  
"When are you getting married?" he demanded of Sakura.  
  
"We're eloping if you keep talking like that," she retorted, shooting him a venomous look.  
  
Eloping. That was the last thing Fujitaka wanted any of his children doing. "Touya, behave," he tried admonishing.  
  
"But-but she's...he..."  
  
"He's a good person, Touya."  
  
Touya stalked off to his room, muttering. In reality, Touya and secretly called a truce with Syaoran. He had guessed years ago that Syaoran was going to stick with Sakura, so Touya reluctantly had told Syaoran that he didn't hate him....as much. All those starring contests and all that bickering was mostly out of habit now. Touya would rather die than let Sakura know that though.  
  
He just wasn't ready for Sakura to go off like that. He remembered how long it had taken the two of them to admit to eachother that they were in love. Compared to that, this decision to get married was like lightning. Touya sighed. If life were simple and run by his rules, little sisters would not grow up, and they wouldn't fall in love with the person their older brother "hated" so much.  
  
Too bad life wasn't like that. He felt the urge to go complain to someone....   
  
  
  
a/n: short, I know, but it's about the same length as my other chapters.... 


End file.
